Jealousy
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: Cilan has never considered himself to be the jealous type. Slight Cafemocha.
1. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Cilan was never considered to be the jealous type.

He knew there were people out in the world that were better than him and others were not.

Being in Striaton City all his life, Cilan knew he would always be the best chef there. Travelers and residents alike had always praised his cooking skills along with his brothers.

Even when he left he knew that their cooking would not be the same without him.

No matter where he traveled with his companions, Cilan knew he was the best cook in their party.

But one thing bothered him. One particular thing that Ash had said bothered him.

It had happened during one evening when they settled down to eat he remembered those words.

"_Man, Cilan's cooking is almost just as good as Brock's!"_

Maybe Ash was only joking, he didn't know. Words like that shouldn't bother him.

For Cilan was not a jealous person.

But why did those words burn him so?


	2. Denial

**Denial**

It only have been three days since the suppose incident.

Normally under any circumstances Cilan would brush away any problem he had and continue his day without a care in the world.

However, Cilan could not bring himself to cook all that much for the past three days; leaving Iris to collect berries for their meals.

Both Iris and Ash had asked if he was alright. Every time they did Cilan would always reply that he was only taking a break from his cooking duties.

He had a lot to think about.

Was this Brock character really better than he is?

By the fourth day, Cilan finally got back to cooking breakfast. It wasn't much, but it did put his friends at ease.

After breakfast had passed, Cilan spent all day with the younger boy asking questions about his previous companions. From what he got, Ash had traveled with three girls by the names of Misty, May, and Dawn. And three boys named Brock, Tracy, and Max.

It was nice to hear about others, but Brock was the only one he was interested in hearing.

Before they could reach the topic about Brock, Ash stopped him.

"Why do you want to know so much about my friends?"

"Just…_curious_ is all," Cilan said with a forced smile.

"I see…"

Maybe it was guilt, but Cilan had a feeling Ash didn't believe him.


	3. Bitter

**Bitter**

The worst of the worst happened and Cilan was not ready for it.

Brock had appeared.

He didn't have to know, but from the way Ash had looked at the older teen with surprise and joy told him straight away who it was.

To say he was happy would be a flat out lie.

Even when they shared a smile, it irritated him.

Much to his chagrin Brock automatically invited himself to join in their group until they reached Nimbasa City. It was only for a couple of days, Cilan thought, but those days can drag on for a very long time.

And to make matters worse, Brock volunteered to cook tonight's dinner.

He was not thrilled in the slightest.

When dinner arrived everyone enjoyed his cooking.

However, when Cilan ate his plate, all he can taste was the bitter aftertaste in each bite.

No matter how childish it was, Cilan could not bring himself to like it.

He finished early, with an unfinished plate, and walked away from the rest of the group.


	4. Restless

**Restless**

Throughout the night Cilan could not sleep.

When he had finished dinner on a somewhat empty stomach, he told the rest of the group that he was going to bed early for the rest of the night. It was mostly an excuse to clear his thoughts away from what was really bothering him.

But no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes closed, the feeling of slumber never came.

He slowly got out of his sleeping bag and checked his surroundings. Everyone appeared to be asleep. When his eyes landed on the younger boy and his Pikachu Cilan couldn't help but give a small smile; but his smile soon faded when he noticed Brock on the other side, muttering incoherently.

Brock.

For some reason the sound of his name made his blood boil.

Why did Ash have to give Brock those caring smiles?

Why did Ash laugh at all the times that he and Brock shared in the past?

Why?

Why was he so upset about this?

Was he…_jealous?_

Cilan shook the thoughts off from his mind. It was clear he wasn't thinking straight, this he knew was true.

Cilan quietly walked away deeper into the woods, not even noticing someone with long hair following close behind.

Cilan found himself lost in thought near the forest's stream. He felt a little better, but the thought still remained.

Could he really be jealous? And if he is, what was he jealous of?

None of it made sense.

"I guess you're still having a hard time sleeping huh?"

Although he was a bit surprised by the sudden voice, Cilan did not turn away from the stream; knowing fully well who it was behind him. "Is there something you need Iris?"

Iris, the girl was known as, made herself known by appearing from her hiding spot near the trees. She at first wanted to ask how he knew, but decided against it. Iris had other things to worry about and she wasn't going to leave until she got some answers. "Something's bothering you isn't there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It was a lie, but he was sticking to it.

However, he should have known that the younger girl would not back down from this. "Don't you dare treat me like some little kid Cilan! I've seen the way you act for these past couple of days! At first I didn't think much of you not being able to cook, but it did look pretty suspicious when you kept on glaring at Brock—you barely even touched any of his food that he cooked for us and I hardly think this is normal even for you!"

Cilan said nothing. He had to admit the girl was more observant than he thought. Regardless of that small fact, he still was not ready to tell her or anyone about what he felt.

"We're friends aren't we? Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's complicated," the older boy finally said. "You're too young to understand." The words were not the best of choice, but it did make Iris drop the subject for the time being.

"No offense Cilan, but that's a childish thing to say," Iris said with a frown. "I may not be an expert on what's going on, but I do know jealousy when I see it. Whether you're aware of it or not, it's best to get over whatever ill feelings you have. Otherwise…you'll only end up hurting others and yourself…"

Once those words were said Iris had left, leaving a confused teen to ponder some more.


	5. Relief

**Relief**

By the next day, Cilan was exhausted from last night's events. He was tired from not getting enough sleep and he was tired from thinking too much on what Iris said. In some ways maybe she was right. As much as he wanted to deny it, Cilan did have some ill feelings towards Ash's older friend and he knew it was something he had to overcome.

For Ash's happiness it had to be done.

…This was unexpected.

To say the least Cilan was surprised at these turn of events.

As he stared at the body that was Brock which was lying on the ground, Cilan felt…relieved. As it turned out Brock had flirted with a woman while asking for directions, which resulted into being shocked with Pikachu's electricity.

Brock is straight, Cilan had finally realized.

_He is as straight as he can get._

Cilan had to laugh for all the childish things he did. Looking back at it now He must have looked rather silly.

"Hey! That's the first time I have seen you laugh!" Brock noted as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I take it you're feeling better Cilan?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm feeling a lot better," Cilan said with a smile.

Throughout the day, Cilan spent his time getting to know Ash's old companion. Each of them told their own stories about their travel with Ash. Some were pleasant and some were sad.

Ash should be happy now that things were settled, but Cilan noticed the young boy looked a little troubled and every time he asked Ash would reply that he was thinking of something.

Just when he thought he solved a problem, another problem seems to come up.


	6. Reveal

**Reveal**

"I'm jealous of you."

The words suddenly came out one night during their stay at a nearby Pokemon Center. Both Ash and Iris went to bed as soon as they arrived without a single though about food in their minds, leaving Brock and Cilan alone to sort out any problems they have.

Surprisingly, Cilan was not the one to say those words.

Cilan stared at the other in shock. "You're jealous of me? I don't see why you of all people, would be jealous of me."

Brock gave a small smile. "I know you weren't around when we talked, but Ash told me a lot of things about what he's been doing while I was in Sinnoh. And most of the time he talks about you. He tells me how much of a great friend you are to him and that your cooking could even rival mine!"

Cilan and Brock both chuckled from the last statement. It was just like Ash to say such a thing. "Joking aside," Brock continued. "Ash says he is very thankful for what you done to help him…and it makes me a little jealous to know that he has "it" first before I do."

The green haired teen blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by 'it'?"

"You're still a little young to understand," Brock answered as he patted the other's shoulder. "But as soon as the two of you talk it over, you'll understand. Now let's get some sleep. It's getting late."

_A little too young to understand…_

What did it mean? When the time comes, Cilan will have to find out.

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait. Just one more chapter to go!


	7. Confession

Confession

Ash was silent. He had been silent throughout the whole day. Once they have arrived in Nimbasa City, Brock and Iris indulged themselves in everything the city offered while Cilan was left trying to figure out how to cheer the younger teen up. As much as he wanted to see the subways and the Battle Subway Brothers, it would be cruel for Cilan to leave his friend in this state.

Thankfully Iris, being the clever girl that she is, distracted the Sinnoh doctor and Pikachu long enough for him and the brunette to talk things over on the ferriswheel. However the silence was still there. Until…

"Do you like me?"

The ride suddenly came to a halt, leaving them at the very top.

"I…I'm sorry?"

"Do you like me?" Ash repeated.

For the first time Cilan was at a loss for words. How can a trainer like Ash Ketchum say those words so…**bluntly?** At first, the former gym leader didn't give much thought about the words and where it came from, but the trainer's eyes told him it meant exactly how it sounded.

As much as he wanted to answer, Cilan's words all died in his throat. So he gave Ash a confused look.

"…Brock told me," Ash answered and Cilan became surprised. "Before we came here I asked Brock what was wrong—about what I was feeling for you, and he told me what it was." Ash then scratched his cheek awkwardly. "So…I need to know. Do you like me?"

"…I don't know," Those were the only words that came out.

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry," Cilan sadly answered. "The feelings I have for you is hard to describe. You're my best friend, but I know there's something more. It's like a piece of ripe fruit. I can't tell if the feelings I have is anything more until the fruit is ready."

Now it was Ash's turn to be confused. "I don't exactly understand your food logic, but I do understand about being unsure."

"Then…what do you feel about me Ash?"

The trainers face slightly turned red. "I…I don't know either, but I think I like you. I think I liked you for a while…"

Cilan's face began to burn and his heart started to beat. _What is this feeling? _"How…how long have felt this way for me?"

"I think I've felt this way since the day you saved my pokemon from Burgundy."

_So…is this love?_

Cilan carefully held younger one's hand in his own, and surprisingly they were a perfect fit. "I would like to give it a try."

Ash only blinked. "Give what a try?"

"Being together," Cilan replied. "Chances are we may not work out, but I am going to try at the very least. That is, if you let me."

It only took three seconds before a small smile was formed. "I would like to take that chance."

And the deal was sealed with a peck on the cheek.

Yes, Cilan knew it will work out.

**AN: **That's the end of the story! Now all that's left is the epilogue! Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It's been half a month since Cilan and Ash had confessed their feeling to each other and the two were together ever since. Cilan waited patiently for his boyfriend to finish his chat on the phone before rushing back to the green haired teen with Pikachu in toe.

"You seem to have an excited taste, why is that?" Cilan asked.

"I was having a talk with my friend Gary," Ash answered with a cheery grin. "It's been years since we last talked! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

_Gary? _Cilan suddenly frowned. Could he be a potential rival?

"Cilan, you're not jealous are you?"

"No," The former gym leader wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "How can I be jealous when I have you and he doesn't?"

Ash smiled softly while Iris in the background sighed in irritation. "You're such a kid Cilan."

**End.**

**AN:** Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
